bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlthaBlade/Bloons Tower Defense 5 Tournament
What is up people of the Bloons Wiki, as you can probably tell by the title, I have decided to host a BTD5 tournament since it's been a long while since the last one and of course I won that one MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway this tournament will consist of eight players so you might want to sign up quickly. 'News (IMPORTANT)' All eight spots have been filled up! The tournament will commence in October 21 22:00 UTC!! 'New Match Info (VERY IMPORTANT)' All new match info will be put here! You will NOT be notified of new matches on your message wall! 'Round 1 - Match 1' Match pairings coming soon! Submit your screenshot in the comments below before October 23 22:00 UTC! Leaderboard Round 1 Overall Leaderboard *IN= In the tournament *OUT= Out of the tournament Note that this leaderboard will ONLY be modified when someone goes out of the tournament. How to sign up for the tournament All positions have been taken! It's very simple, all you have to do is indicate that you are joining and tell me your BTD5 rank (NOT your BTD5D rank) in the comments below. You must be at least rank 34 (BTD5) to participate in this tournament! Also if there is anything you are unsure about, please inform me about it in the comments section below Tournament Players #Rasengan553 (Rank 41) #Raindrop57 (Rank 76) #Bloonstdfan360 (Rank 71) #Dy317 (Rank 70) #Glaive Lord (Rank 77) #Lol Limewire (Rank 71) #Sam Wang (Rank 75) #SW8573 (Rank 82) 'Rules (IMPORTANT)' *You are only allowed to play on BTD5, NOT BTD5D *'No hacking/cheating, using special agents, specialty buildings, premiums, cash injection (or anything that you can purchase with NK coins), etc. if I find something suspicious in your game, you will forfeit that match, doing it again will result in disqualification from the entire tournament' *You do not require an NK account to participate in this tournament, it is advised to get one but it is optional *The tracks will get harder and harder as the tournament progresses *'You are required to submit a screenshot of the round that you lost in the comments below' *Failure to submit a screenshot within the given time will result in a forfeit *Failure to play with the specified track, difficulty, towers, twists, will result in a forfeit *Three forfeits in a row will result in disqualification from the whole tournament *'If you plan on going on vacation in the next two months or so, it is advised that you do not participate in this tournament' *'Submissions of your screenshot must be submitted by two days after the round has been announced at 22:00 UTC.' *Have fun! :D How the tournament will work Scoring *Win=1 point *Draw=0.5 points *Lose=0 points The points will reset when each new round starts. Matches Each match will have a track, a difficulty, tower restrictions and possibly a twist, the time limit for submitting your screenshot will vary between rounds. The majority of the matches will have a two day time limit! Details of new matches will be put on New Match Info! Example of a match: Player 1 vs Player 2 Track: Monkey Lane Difficulty: Medium Tower Restrictions: Dart Monkey (2-4), Boomerang Thrower, Dartling Gun (1-2), Super Monkey, Monkey Village (3-3), Banana Farm Twists: None Round 1 All eight players will participate in five matches against random opponents, I will try and match players who have the same amount of points. After the five matches have been completed, the bottom four players (the four players who have the least amount of points) will play in the first elimination round, if the fourth and fifth players share the same amount of points, there will be an extra tie breaker match. Extra Points Round The top 2 players from round 1 will compete in a single match, the winner will have an extra point added to their score in the next round. First Elimination Round The bottom four players (5th-8th) from round 1 will play a Round Robin, which will mean there will be three matches, after the three matches, the bottom two players in the elimination round will be out of the tournament! Round 2 Same as round 1, except that there will only be six people, and only four matches will be played, the bottom three players will need to participate in the second elimination round. Second Elimination Round Same as the first elimination round except that two people will be out of the tournament Round 3 The final four players will play a round robin (three matches), the bottom two players will participate in the third elimination round. Third (and final) Elimination Round This round consists of only one match, the loser is out of the tournament. Extra Points Round (Finals) The top two players from the quarter finals will compete in a single match against each other, the winner will receive an extra 0.5 points in the semi-finals. Semi-Finals The three players will play a round robin (two matches), the person with the lowest score will be out of the tournament. Grand Final The last two players will face head-to-head in three extremely hard matches, , a winner shall be determined. Category:Blog posts